


Lonely table with lonely people (smells sweet but tastes bitter)

by PassionfulAnonymousConfessions



Series: What makes us humans [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Childhood Dreams, Disappointment, Drabble, Drabble and a Half, Gen, Itachi's pretty clueless, Unrequited Crush, implied Itachi/Hana, it's just as sweet as lemonade, trivial memento, when your old crush don't know you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 10:51:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20080984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions/pseuds/PassionfulAnonymousConfessions
Summary: She's twelve, her heart is beating fast, and childhood spell is broken next to nasty dango stall.





	Lonely table with lonely people (smells sweet but tastes bitter)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my clueless sister](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+clueless+sister).

> English is not my native language, so there might be some mistakes. Please point them out if you notice any.
> 
> I'm pretty awful working with Itachi's character. We all know how he's... I can imagine him not remembering anyone from his Academy class.

Neglected stall with dango, sun and one table.  
Lonely boy and forgotten girl.  
Dango sticks, melts in his mouth. He loves this taste.  
"Itachi, do you remember me? It's me, Hana."  
He nods, but he doesn't associate her. He only sees that she is Inuzuka.  
"We were in the same class" she insists. She remembers.  
He offers her sweets to change awkward subject. "Do you want some?"  
The girl shakes her head.  
"I have to go to my brother. It's nice to talk," she smiles.  
Strands of hair cover her eyes. Because of this, Itachi can't see if they are smiling too.  
"Hold" he gives her his hair ribbon. "That's more convenient."  
She's surprised but accepts the gift.  
“I will give it back when we meet again, _captain_.”

Which never happened. The ribbon still ties her hair, as the promise also binds her.  
It's the twenty-third year and its owner has not appeared. Sometimes Hana wonders whether to give it to Sasuke or her daughter... but she'll wait for now.


End file.
